Please Don't
by LittleHyukie
Summary: Sungmin meninggalkan kyuhyun. Marcus Cho jiwa yang ada di dalam tubuh kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menanggap Marcus jiwa yang mengganggunya. Tapi.. apakah benar seperti itu adanya?/ duh bingung bikin summarynya *pundung* di baca aja deh ya


**Please Don't**

_**credit:**_

_Semua yang ada di sini milik saya termasuk cast dan LEE HYUK JAE suami saya yang menjadi penyemangat menulis fanfic ini:')_

_**cast: **_

_1. Cho Kyuhyun_

_2. Lee Sungmin_

_3. Lee Hyuk Jae_

_etc..._

_**genre:**__ hurt & fantasy_

_**rate:**__ T+_

**Sebelum membaca mari lihat tanda tanda yang saya buat di dalam fanfic ini ^^**

Untuk jenis tulisan italic + tulisan flashback berarti itu Flashback ya.

Untuk jenis tulisan italic saja itu berarti kyuhyum / marcus yang berbicara dari dalam tubuh kyuhyun.

Untuk jenis tulisan bold itu tanda bahwa ada percakapan dari author ke pendengar. (Untuk lebih jelasnnya kalian bisa mempresipsikan sendiri difanfic ini)

**Read first guys^^**

Fanfic ini saya buat dan terinspirasi dari lagu – Please Don't dan terinsprasi dari fanfic fanfic yang sering saya baca selama ini. Jadi saya bukan memPLAGIATkan loh ya, hanya terinspirasi. Dan tolong jangan memPLAGIATkan fanfic yang susah payah saya tulis ini. Untuk informasi saja saya tulis fanfic ini saat saya lagi di kejar kejar deadline pengumpulan mini skripsi, dan padahal saya baru bab 2 kkkk~ *sekalian curhat* jadi bisa ngebayanginkan gimana saya kalo tidak lulus hanya gara gara fanfic ini dan diPLAGIATin pula. Jadi jangan diPLAGIATIN yaa.. And one more ! Please call me YA or KA eh terserah deh mau manggil siap aja boleh^^ di panggil HYUNA/HYORIN juga boleh kkkk~ oke sekian pidato dari author amatiran ini..

**~Happy Reading Guys~**

Bangunan tua bercorak sederhana itu terletak di pingir kota seoul. bagunan dengan warna kelam terlihat tidak terurus hampir runtuh dengan halaman di tumbuhi ilalang dimana mana. Mungkin orang yang melihat bangunan ini akan mengira bahwa bagunan rumah tua ini sudah tidak ada yang menempatinya lagi atau di tinggal oleh pemiliknya. **Tapi... mari saya ajak kalian mendekat, jangan ribut sedikit dekat kan telinga anda ke arah pintu.**

"urmm.. hiks wae.. hiks"

deg.

**Apa kalian mendengarnya? ya itu suara seseorang menangis sedikit orang yang memperhatikan dengan jelas suara itu. Tapi terkadang bukan hanya terdengar tangisan pilu seorang namja saja yang terdengar terkadang di malam hari namja itu akan merancau tidak jelas dan akan ada suara seperti benda terbanting atau pecah. Kalian mau tau siapa namja di dalam rumah ini? Kenapa ia berada di dalam? Apakan namja ini gila? Bagaimana rupa namja ini? Apa yang terjadi oleh namja itu? ya saya tau anda pasti memikirkan hal itu. Baiklah jika anda setuju mulai sekarang mari kita perhatikan namja itu dari luar kaca. Kajja! Ikuti saya bersembunyi di atas pohon itu. Jangan berisik dan jangan jauh jauh dari saya. Arraso?**

**Please Don't**

Kaca itu menghubungkan dunia luar dengan sebuah kamar. Selimut lusuh yang tidak tertata, buku buku dan kertas berserakan bekas pecahan kaca dan botol boto wine , tv hidup yang hanya menayangkan garis garis hitam putih dan seorang namja yang berada di dekat kasur menekuk lutut menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya. Ya seorang namja dengan baju putih, bersurai coklat berantakan dan pandangan mata kosong tanpa arah.

"sungmin-ah.. urggmmnn.. sakit jebal kembali.. min.."

Kembali berguman lagi dan lagi sambil memegang dada nya tepat di hati. Hanya satu yang ia tunggu hanya satu yang ia harapkan hanya itu yang bisa menyembuhkannya dari penyakit ini. Umm.. entah namanya penyakit apa itu, hatinya sakit semenjak sungminnya tidak menganggapnya lagi -takut mungkin- dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Mungkin ini memang kesalahannya, andai saat itu ia bisa mengontrol emosinya andai saat itu ia tidak -lagi- menyakiti sungminnya seperti yang ia janjikan padanya. Andai saat itu...

_flashback on_

_"Happy Birthday sungmin-ah.. Saranghae" _

_" aigoo.. lucu sekali gomawo kyu. Nado saranghae" _

_Ya sebuah kue lapis krim vanila dengan gambar sebuah kelinci pink menggunakan krim strawberry. Namja manis itu berterimakasih kepada kyunie -cho kyuhyun nama sebenarnya- mengecup singkat pipi namjachingunya._

_" Ja! tiup lilinnya dan buat permohonan"_

_"umm!"_

_Sungmin menutup matanya sejenak mengucap permohonan dan meniup lilin yang berada di pinggir pinggir kuenya. Sungmin tersenyum manis dan menatap kyuhyunnya berharap apa yang ia harapkan dapat terkabul, dan hanya ada kebahagian yang menyelimuti dirinya dan kyuhyun._

_"Kyaa geli kyu.. lepas.. geliii.."_

_Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sudah menenggelamkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher sungmin meniupnya membuat Sungmin geli. Tangannya menjalar ke pinggang sungmin yang menggelitik Sungmin lagi dan lagi._

_"Ampun kyu geli.. sudahh.."_

_"kkk~ apa yang kau pikirkan eoh? apa namja di depanmu ini sangat tampan hingga kau perhatikan tanpa berkedip seperti itu eh?" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyentuh hidung sungmin dengan hidungnya._

_deg._

_Ini yang sungmin mau rasa sayang kyuhyun perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti keduanya, percakapan ringan tanpa ada bentakan makian atau rasa sakit di hatinya._

_"Kyu.."_

_"Ne? Sungmin wae? Gwenchana.. Apa aku menyakitimu?"_

_"Gwenchana..." lirih sungmin_

_Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya berhadapan dengan Sungmin. Raut mukanya lebih serius meneliti Sungminnya yang tiba tiba terdiam. Sungmin tiba tiba memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam dada namjanya seakan berlindung dari ketakutan. Terdengar isakan lirih sungmin._

_"Kyuhyun..berjanjilah jangan meninggalkanku. Tolong berusaha lah tahan emosi mu jangan sakiti min terus, hati minn sakit kyu.. hiks.."_

_Kyuhyun berhenti mengusap surai lembut sungmin, dan melanjutkannya dengan agak kaku._

_"Kyu? min janji akan membantu kyu.." lanjutnya._

_"Apa kau janji akan selau membantuku dan juga tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ku seperti yang kau katakan tadi min?_

_"Ne.. kyu aku janji jika kyu juga mau berusaha tidak menyakiti min" Sungmin merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyunnya. _

_Tangan kyuhyun terjulur menghapus jejak liquid bening dari mata sungmin, lembut._

_"arraso.. aku janji, jangan menangis lagi, tolong bantu aku" jawab kyuhyun pada akhirnya dan mengeratkan kembali pelukan ke duanya._

_"ne kyu..min juga janji"_

_flashback off_

**Please Don't**

"Argghh... shit" terdengar bunyi gertakan gigi. Kyuhyun menekan ke dua sisi kepalanya. Pusing yang amat sakit itu kembali datang.

_"kyu.. biarkan aku keluar"_ nada dingin, syarat akan perintah.

"Pergi kau brengsek... Argh.." sakit hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Kepalanya terasa seperti di hujam pisau dan serpihan kaca.

Ada satu jiwa di tubuhnya. Tidak mau pergi dan merasa nyaman dengan tubuhnya. Cho Marcus, ya jiwa itu menyebut dirinya seperti itu.

"sakitt.. berhenti" ucap lirih Kyuhyun.

Beberapa detik kemudian warna rambut Kyuhyuh berubah menjadi sedikit lebih gelap dan kulitnya berubah menjadi pucat. Juga seringai tipis muncul dari bibirnya. Ya seperti itulah sebenarnya wujud asli Cho Marcus sangat persis dengan kyuhyun. Dan mungkin itu salah satu alasan ia nyaman di tubuh kyuhyun.

*helaan nafas*

Cho Marcus berjalan keluar kamar, menelusuri lorong kecil dengan sedikit cahaya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya -tubuh kyuhyun- dari aroma wine yang sangat menusuk. 15 menit kemudian marcus keluar dari kamar mandi. "assh.." kepalanya tiba tiba sakit. Itu berarti jiwa cho kyuhyun sedang melawan marcus di dalam sana.

"diam kau cho.. ck.. tidak tau diri selalu melawan"

Kabut hitam keluar dari balik tubuhnya. Marcus sedang melumpuhkan kyuhyuh di dalamnya.

_"Berhenti..sakit .. pergi dari tu- tubuhku marcus"_

"Berhenti melawan Cho..! Diam dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu lebih dalam lagi!"

Pikiran. Mereka melakukan telepati dengan jiwa masing masing. Yang satu memohon dan yang satu memerintah walau kadang terdengar kata kata yang lebih lembut dari yang memerintah.

...

...

**Please Don't**

Sunyi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk diam seperti yang diinginkan Marcus. Marcus berjalan menuju dapur mencari makanan untuk mengisi perutnya dan kyuhyun tentunya di dalam sana yang lapar.

**Mungkin kalian bingung dengan marcus. Siapa marcus sebenarnya? ya.. pasti ini membuat kalian penasaran. Tapi sebelum itu saya akan menjelaskan apa yang dilakukan marcus untuk kyuhyun. Santai saja jangan terlalu tegang begitu ^^**

**Please Don't**

TBC~

Please ripiuuuuuu :*


End file.
